onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Luffy
This is just something that I predict and hope will happen. I know I haven’t made a One Piece Pred. in a WHILE. Lately been doing FT Preds. But this just came to me. So here it is, the fated battle(imo) of the 3 heads of the next generation!!!: *on a wrecked island covered and riddled with smoke coming from it. The two supernova alliances have clashed!! The alliance of Eustass Kid & Killer,Basil Hawkins,and Scratchman Apoo facing off against the alliance of Trafalgar Law,Monkey D. Luffy & Roranoa Zoro. The crews have been fighting since morning with battles breaking out all over the island. As the smoke is slightly clearing the 3 figure heads that will soon lead the world of pirates stand at the middle* *Luffy and Law standing side by side facing Kid* Kid: *with a cocky smile* So…….you bastards wanna try ME huh?! Law:…………. Luffy:*cracking his knuckles* You know you’re gonna lose Franky wannabe Kid:*smiles psychotically* We’ll see about that…. *law suddenly pulls his hand out* Law: Room ''' *a massive room bubble forms from under laws hand* Luffy:*shocked* waaaaaaah the bubble is eating me!!!!! Law: Calm down Straw Hat…….you should know by now these are my abilities. We shouldn’t take this man lightly…….. *kid is seen smiling with his arms crossed observing laws room technique* Law: He is stronger than either of us perceive him to be….. Luffy: RIGHT!!! *suddenly steam bursts off luffys body* *with a big smile* gehee LETS GO!!! *luffy suddenly disappears* Law: Yes…….*evil smile*..lets….. Kid:*gets himself ready* looks like you guys came to rumbl- Luffy: *from above kid in the sky* Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol'!!!............woah your quick!! *kid is seen ahold of luffys right arm with his mechanical arm* Kid: *angrily* Don’t think im the same guy 2 years ago at sabondy straw HAT!!! *kid starts to squeeze and crush luffys right arm with his mechanical arm* Luffy: rrrrr LET GO YOU BASTARD!!! *luffy retracts his arm while kid still has ahold of it* Luffy:*zooming towards kid* '''Gomu Gomu noooo '*stretches his arm back* PISTOL!!!! Kid: haha come to papa... *as luffy sends his fist from behind him at kid, kid in turn also sends a punch and clashes his fist with luffys* BOOM!!! *an explosion occurs from the two clashing fists with luffy jumping out of the dust cloud* Luffy:*rubbing his right arm* that bastard, that really hurt…..*starts looking around* Oi where’s Trafal-guy? Kid:*inside the dust cloud**with an angry psycho voice* I wouldn’t worry about him right now… Luffy: hm? Who said that? Kid: ME!!! *kid sends his mechanical arm at luffy with it being connect to his shoulder via chain* Luffy:*dodging it* WOAH!! That was close!! Kid:*zooming at luffy with his fist cocked back* STRAW HAT!!!! Luffy:*getting in a stance* Gomu Gomu n-…oh there you are Kid: huh? *appearing behind kid with his nodachi drawn at kids neck* Law: You seem to have forgotten about me Eustass… Kid: *stopping on his tracks with the blade at his neck* rrrrrr Shut the fuck up, I didn’t forget. I was saving you for last. I just wanted to test Straw Hats metal is all. Law: Well I hope you had fun…..cause your time is up… ……………. Kid:*cockily* hmm? Whats wrong? Law:(I cant move..) what did you do? Kid:*walking around the nodachi* hmhmhm Trafalgar……did you know that iron makes up 0.008% of the body's mass?... Law:*with a frustrated look still frozen*…………. Kid:*magnetic power emanating from kids hand* hehehehe……… Law:*moving his body against his will* Eustass……what are you planning… Kid: I don’t know….maybe have a little puppet sh- ????: Jet Pistol!!! *out of nowhere kid gets sent flying from luffys jet pistol* Luffy:*jumping next to law* You alright Trafal-guy? Law: *catching his breath* hah yea…im fine….*turning towards where kid landed and sheathing his nodachi* He is much stronger than the last time I fought him…. Luffy: last time? Law: His arm being gone and those scars on his face have a reason behind them straw hat….. Luffy: You did that? Wow!!! Law: Yes but i as well paid a heavy price….. Kid: *getting up unscathed and dusting himself off* hmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHA whats wrong Trafalgar? Feelin’ lonely? Law:…………. Luffy: hmmm?*picking his nose* I don’t get it. Kid: *evil smile* you don’t see his crew around do you? Luffy: hmmm……OH the penguin guys and the talking bear…yea where are th…… Law:*with the top of his face shadowed*……………….. Kid:*with his arms out* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I may have lost my arm and got a couple scratches on my face……….but atleast I didn’t l- Luffy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …………………………. Kid:*with a disgusted look* Eh? Luffy:*with his fists gripped* tell me……….what happened to laws crew……… Kid: hmpf you don’t get it yet? *with an evil face* I slaughtered them…….. *luffy takes his hat off and walks over to a near-bye rock and puts his hat on it* Kid: hmpf whats your problem? Luffy:…….you……….you *with his fists shaking* YOU BASTARD!!!!!! Kid:*with his arms out* HA BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *luffy jumps up into the sky* Kid:*gets ready* that was a lucky punch before but that wont happen ag- *kids head suddenly gets severed and it falls to the ground* Kid:*with his head falling to the ground* what?! Luffy: Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!!!!!!!!!!!! *luffy pummels kids headless body on and on and on and on and on until finally stopping* Luffy:*catching his breath*phew, what happened to his head? Law:*appearing next to luffy* He is in my area…….i did what I had to……. *as the dust settles kids body is laying there bashed up with his head next to it with him coughing blood* Kid: Law you bastard……that was sneaky of you….but don’t think for a second im scared of ur devil fruit powers……I know your weakness….. Law:……………………….. Luffy: Weakness? Kid: yea……..*with his head floating up to the top of his body* Law:…………………. Luffy:*shocked* how is he doing that?! Kid: the main weakness of his all so powerful Devil Fruit…..*completely attaching his head back on*..is the fact that he is unable to kill anyone with it... Luffy: WHA?! Is that true? Law:……………….. Kid: hmhmhm no matter how hard he tries *with a big smile* he cant do it. I have your powers all figured out…I can reattach my body parts by controlling them with the iron in the blood. YOU’RE SCREWED!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Law: I wouldn’t be celebrating if I was you….. Kid: huh? Law:*unsheathing his nodachi with an evil smile on his face* This fight is just getting started…… Luffy:*getting in a stance* YEA!!! So watch out!!! Kid:…….You stupid bastards……..you really have no idea what you’re up against do you……..well then fine *puts his arms out* THEN LETS GO FUCKIN WILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To Be Continued Did you like it? Yes No HELL YEA Fuck this Category:Blog posts